


First Kiss

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan and Gilbert share their first kiss.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 21





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: December 16, 2014
> 
> I’m feeling wintery and super cheesy. Hope this is okay.

Something was bugging Ivan. Like an itch he just couldn’t scratch. He’d felt a little strange all evening, with a nervous feeling in his gut. Every time he looked at Gilbert, his stomach would tighten into a knot.  


They had been dating for three months, but Ivan still wasn’t quite sure if they were working. Gilbert was a gorgeous and confident guy; he out-shined Ivan in every way, yet the albino still stayed with him. He was also more outgoing. He always went out with friends, danced shamelessly to his favorite songs, and just didn’t care what anyone thought of him. Ivan was quiet, always feared what people thought of him, and hated being the center of attention. They were polar opposites, but somehow they ended up together.

The date went well. It was Gilbert’s birthday, so Ivan took him to his favorite restaurant, then went on a romantic walk through a nearby park. January snow fell slowly from a dark, cloudy evening sky, and the lamps in the park illuminated the white with a soft orange-yellow glow. It looked like something out of a movie, some fairytale cliché. Ivan loved those types of cheesy romance movies, and he certainly looked like he was in one with the way he kept looking at Gilbert with a longing, loving gaze.

Their boots crunched a thin layer of snow under their feet. Ivan moved a bit closer to the other. He was never good at showing affection publicly, but he wanted to hold Gilbert’s hand, or just touch him in some way.

Gilbert had his hands buried in his coat pockets, hiding them from the chilly winter air. His nose and ears were stinging and turning a bright red, and he felt himself shivering slightly. He flinched a little when he felt something press against his side. He looked and saw Ivan walking closer to him, his hand poking at his own through the fabric of his coat. Ivan had a pleading look on his face. Gilbert was used to seeing the look; it just meant that Ivan wanted something but was too shy to actually say it. Luckily, he knew what the Russian wanted. It was obvious. Gilbert pulled his hand from the pocket and let Ivan intertwine their fingers. And that was it. Ivan was content just walking with his boyfriend and holding his hand.

“Y’know,” Gilbert spoke up after a few minutes. “One day I’m gonna get you to actually say what you want.”

Ivan lowered his face into his scarf to hide. “I don’t know what you mean…”

Gilbert grinned crookedly. “You’re always poking me and pulling on my clothes when you want something.” He turned his head to look at Ivan. “You should just say, ‘I want to hold your hand,’ instead of being so embarrassed about it.”

“You…really wouldn’t mind?”

Gilbert raised a brow. “Why would I?”

Ivan blushed more and pulled his scarf up with his free hand. “I don’t know. I think… Maybe sometimes…that you don’t want to hold my hand, or do anything like that…”

The albino abruptly stopped in his tracks. He didn’t let go of Ivan’s hand, but gave him the most disbelieving and confused look he could.

“Ivan…I’m _dating_ you. You don’t have to be so paranoid about these things.”

Ivan fidgeted more. “So…you’re okay with me doing things like that…?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gilbert nearly groaned, but had a tiny smile. This shy and uncertain side of Ivan was cute, but he wished he’d be a little more open.

The Russian moved closer, surprising Gilbert a bit. He blushed. “Then…can I kiss you, Gilbert?” His eyes were lit with the light of a lamp nearby, and it just made him look all the more sincere and loving.

This time, Gilbert turned red. He’d gotten what he wanted; Ivan was telling him what he wanted, but it would be their first kiss. Gilbert wasn’t prepared for it at all, but…he couldn’t help but want it too.

He nodded slowly, becoming a bit shy about it. Ivan was nervous too, but whenever Gilbert got nervous, he’d just focus on making Gilbert feel more comfortable. He moved in closer, unlaced their fingers, and gently cupped Gilbert’s cheek. The pale skin was cold, but flushed a bright red with embarrassment and chill. Slowly, he leaned in, making sure to look into Gilbert’s pink eyes to watch his expression, and then touched their lips together.

Gilbert relaxed into the gentle kiss and closed his eyes, settling his hands on Ivan’s chest as one of the Russian’s arms carefully wrapped around his back. Ivan was so hesitant about touching him that he almost seemed frightened to, as if he’d break him under the smallest touch. Gilbert’s lips were freezing and cracking from the cold, and it made Ivan want to take him inside to warm up. He could feel him shivering, so he held him closer in an attempt to share what body heat he could. Ivan pulled away, leaving their faces an inch apart, and rubbed at Gilbert’s cheek with his thumb. The way Gilbert looked just stunned him – pink eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed bright, and lips parted a centimeter.

Ivan smiled sweetly. “I love you, Gilbert.” He quickly kissed his cheek, and then wrapped both arms around him snugly. Gilbert buried his face into Ivan’s scarf, blushing warmly. Sometimes, he just couldn’t believe how adorable Ivan was.

He wiggled against the Russian, then mumbled out a quiet, “Love you too.”


End file.
